


Swan Queen Week 2015

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week 2015 -- Tropes -- Collected </p><p>Mostly artwork, but some stories as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pooling...Resources? Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do some quick and dirty watercolor (digital variety) art, so this made for a good challenge since it forces me to work fast and go for a looser style than usual.

[ ](http://imgur.com/OWQbCEW)

Swan Queen Week 2015 Day 1 Submission – Bed Sharing

I started to write a couple of really short stories to go with this, but decided it was stronger on its own. There’s a story here, but I think I’ll leave the reader to figure out why they’re out in the open at night, Emma’s jacket for a pillow, Regina’s coat for a blanket, fireflies (or are they pervy fairies…heheh) flittering about.

Okay, so later I decided I did indeed have a story. Very short and mostly kinda humorous (hopefully). It will be in chapter two.


	2. Pooling...Resources?

Dropped into the so-called Enchanted Forest —which Emma had honest never found the least bit enchanting —with no more than the clothes on their backs, they were forced to improvise. Luckily Emma’s jacket made a decent pillow, Regina’s peacoat doubled as a blanket, and velvet leaves piled deep and covered by Emma’s sweater created a surprisingly comfortable, if somewhat narrow mattress to share between them. Not exactly palatial, but with Regina cuddled close and after a few minutes of snuggling, acting like a human blast furnace, not altogether unpleasant either, at least not by the standards established on previous missions in which they were expected to go forth and battle evil with little to no planning and precious few supplies.

Little to no planning. The phrase ran through Emma’s head as she stared up at an unfamiliar night sky, then tracked the fireflies zipping around. "Regina?" she whispered at last.

"Mmm?"

"Did we just..." Scared, cold, half naked and camped out under a bough of trees, they’d started by just trying to share some much-needed body heat and ended by sharing even more much-wanted body heat of a different nature.

"Mmhm," the brunette confirmed when Emma trailed off into silence.

"Was that about...y’know...magic...or something?" Emma felt more than heard Regina’s soft, annoyed sigh.

"No," came the grumpy, but confident mumble as Regina wiggled gently, settling more firmly against Emma and nosing more deeply into her shoulder. She had never been much of a talker at such times, whereas apparently Emma was the sort to get a bit hyper. Wonderful. Apparently sliding into a pleasant sleep wasn’t likely to happen.

"Good...that’s good." Intensely aware of the feel of velvet skin and silky hair under her hand, it suddenly struck Emma that maybe she knew exactly why it was her various relationships hadn’t gone anywhere. Unable to sleep or keep her mouth shut, but certain that too much verbal introspection would get on Regina’s nerves—even more than she already had—she dodged that subject and found herself babbling, "The fireflies are really active tonight."

Regina glanced up, snorted softly and sank back down. "Not fireflies," she told Emma. "Fairies." She shot a dirty look skyward. "Little pervs."

"I-what-youmean..." Emma said so quickly she turned it all into one word.

Mouth twisted into a wry smirk, Regina pushed on an elbow. "If that was meant to ask if they were watching, dear, the answer is yes." The smirk mutated into a grin as Emma’s blush was readable even in thin moonlight.

"Oh god, that’s just..." Emma shook her head, uncertain exactly what it was other than so very wrong.

Shrugging, Regina settled back down. "Isn’t it though. The show we put on will probably fuel their chatter for weeks."

"Lovely," Emma exhaled.

Her disgusted tone earned a soft chuckle, then Regina pushed up, folding her arms on Emma’s chest to form a makeshift chin rest as she peered thoughtfully at the blonde.

"What?" Emma yelped after a long moment of the careful inspection. "Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

Regina responded, her tone still thoughtful. "No, dear," she assured her, then unfolded one arm to reach up and stroke the blonde’s chin very lightly. "I was just thinking."

Unable to decide whether she found that idea exciting or utterly terrifying, Emma uttered a cautiously neutral, "And?"

"Perhaps," Regina drawled as she began slowly inching her way up Emma’s body, the pleasant friction of the increasing contact enough to send shivers through both of them, "we should consider enlightening their gossip for months instead of mere weeks."

A dark blonde brow arched high on Emma’s forehead. "I dunno. I mean—"

Soft lips found Emma’s in languid kiss that only broke when they were both breathing hard. "Regina?" she panted.

Dark eyes sparkled with triumph. "Yes, dear?"

"You have a very kinky streak."

A dark eyebrow ticked a notch higher. "You’re only noticing this now?"

Emma hoped the brunette didn’t think she was quite that dumb. "No, no, just making note of it."

"Ah...well...perhaps this will be more entertaining," Regina suggested.

And it was.

Later, as she lay wrapped in flesh and wool, folded leather under her head, a grin permanently plastered on her face, giggling fairies swirling around overhead, Emma concluded that maybe the Enchanted Forest could be just the tiniest bit enchanting after all.

End


	3. Day 2 -- Jealousy -- "The Dark One Wants What the Dark One Wants"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for day 3 -- Jealousy

[ ](http://imgur.com/YZMART7)

I had another piece about half finished when the inspiration for this one struck and it all fell together quickly. Been wanting to play with light on dark and negative space, so this was the opportunity. At one point, it had a shadowy figure being swallowed up by the fire in the background, but I decided it just wasn't working. Kinda like how it came out.


	4. Day 3 -- Time Travel -- Yup, it's OG Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I decided I wasn't going to do a lush period design, I went for a Doctor Who related caricature instead. Dunno how funny it actually is, but it made me laugh. And yes, that is Mal making a pass at Sarah Jane. lol.

[](http://imgur.com/uPc1oYL)


	5. Day 4 -- Mistaken for a Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This space left blank due to lack of ability to come up with something I don't later decide is a wee bit too mean.

Okay, so I changed my mind about something, so for the moment, I'm just putting a filler in here because I really do want to come up with something.


	6. Day 5 -- Best Friend Romance -- Sometimes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 -- art and a link to an animation.

[](http://imgur.com/a5R9JZp)

  
   
This also exists as an animated video, which I don't have a way to embed, but you can see it on my Tumblr [pinkrabbitpro.tumblr.com](http://pinkrabbitpro.tumblr.com/post/124317061374/swan-queen-week-day-5-best-friend-romance-the)


	7. Day 6 -- Act of True Love -- "I Should Make You Go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma may be the Dark One, but Regina won't let her fight the darkness alone.

Regina Mills had never thought she would — even could — know anyone’s body better than her own. Had anyone asked, she would have been quite confident in assuring them that she was far too selfish, too uncaring of others, quite simply too screwed up to ever be that attuned to another person. But as fingers landed on her bare back, delicately brailing their way along her spine, even half asleep, she knew instantly who was touching simply by the shape and texture, fancied she could recognize the unique whorls of every fingerprint.

Lying on her belly, arms folded under her cheek, she remained limp as she felt the sheet that only partially covered her slide lower and the wandering fingers brush the small of her back before drifting upward again, even that light touch enough to leave heat trails on her skin. Then the light caresses played over the dip just below her right shoulder blade and Regina let out a sharp, pained, hiss as tension rippled through her muscles.

"Dammit."

"It’s nothing," Regina denied, already moving to push upright.

A hand settled on her upper back, the weight unnaturally heavy and she sank back into the mattress. She couldn’t quite contain a flinch as a tiny flick of moisture — a tear she was sure — splashed onto her upper back, the heat of it enough to draw attention if not do damage.

"Nothing?" Emma whispered, her voice raw. "It’s a burn, Regina." She drew a ragged breath, the sound of it echoing in the dark. "I burned you." 

"You didn’t mean to," Regina assured her. She would have rolled over and pulled Emma to her, but Emma’s hand remained on her upper back, silently keeping her right where she was. The urge to push it off and do what she would was there, but she tamped it down. Regina had learned not to fight, nor to resist in any obvious way. Emma was there, but so was the Dark One and for the moment at least, neither dealt with open defiance well, particularly when it came from her. Too many old tapes playing for Emma, and too much power that might prove threatening for the Dark One. "It’s all right."

"I’m sorry," Emma exhaled. She skimmed her hand down, spreading her palm over damaged flesh, healing it with little more than a thought.

"Emma, I told you, it’s—" Regina began, but Emma cut her off.

"Don’t," the blonde ground out. "Don’t say it’s nothing or it’s all right when it’s not." She fitted her hand to the curve of Regina’s waist, her touch unnaturally strong and more than a little possessive, but still gentle. Emma was back in control, even if the Dark One was lurking. "It’s not," She repeated more firmly. "I should..." she whispered, but didn’t finish. 

Regina knew what she was thinking. She should send Regina away for her own sake.

Settling on the edge of the bed, Emma leaned down until her forehead just touched Regina’s upper back. "But I can’t seem to..." Again, she didn’t finish, but her voice echoed with longing and fear.

Regina felt another few drops of hot moisture spatter her back, but her flinch was purely emotional. It didn’t physically burn this time. "I know," she whispered, understanding the conflicting wants and needs all too well. She’d been there more than once in her life. It was one of the reasons she was so determined not to leave Emma to face the darkness alone even if there were times when she was walking a razor’s edge just to survive. Moving very slowly, careful not to do anything that might qualify as aggressive, she eased over onto her back and reached out to stroke hair that had been the color of sunshine and now gleamed with odd, inhuman silver lights. "I wouldn’t go," she whispered very softly. She tensed as powerful hands molded to her torso and Emma pushed up, her expression bordering on an annoyed glare that left Regina wondering if she’d overstepped too far.

"I could make you," Emma growled, the words coming slow and measured, the look in her eyes a silent warning. Emma might want and even need Regina, but the Dark One understood that Regina wanted it gone even if it desired her almost as much as its human host did. 

"You could kill me," Regina admitted. "But that’s what it would take."

Emma’s whole body seemed to rattle under the flinch that shuddered through her, and the glare fled as she shook her head wildly. "Don’t say that, Regina, please," she begged, letting her head fall forward until it was resting on Regina’s sternum. "Don’t...don’t let it come to that," she whispered desperately. "Henry needs you ... and I ... I need to know you’re okay more than I need..."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, shielding her in a protective hold. "I’m not going anywhere...and you aren’t going to hurt me," she soothed, petting silky hair and tugging familiar curves close. "I trust you, Emma," she whispered, giving the one gift she still absolutely possessed, herself and her utter faith in the other woman. And as hands turned possessive, then hungry, she arched into Emma’s touch, surrendering herself in the understanding that it gave her lover some peace, an escape, no matter how brief from the clinging darkness.

And later, she healed the faint bruises left behind when the Dark One felt the need to punish her for her influence over its host, then quietly slid back into bed and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"R’gina," Emma mumbled, desperate for sleep, but also afraid of the nightmares it usually brought.

"I’m here," the brunette assured her. "I’ll always be here."

"I know," Emma sighed, turning toward Regina to sink into her warmth. Finally, she slept.

 

Fin


	8. Day 7 -- Trapped Together -- "Bars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart

[ ](http://imgur.com/B93Ih3m)

Sometimes the same bars that keep you in, keep "it" out.


End file.
